Shaman world vs Real world
by TLAD
Summary: A girl goes into the shaman world through her tv. What troubles is she going to be in? And what does a certain twin have to say about it too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It's Started On a Smokey Day.

It was just a normal day at the home of the Dorey Family, well if you call Thomasina singing and screaming at her favourite show Shaman King "Normal" than you have seen everything.

It was Saturday and it was 12:00. Thomasina favourite time of the day, for her show was coming on and the episode of this one was of Yoh and the Gang reading Zeke's dairy as she likes to call it.

I was sitting in my rocking chair looking at the TV as I watched my show and all the while thinking how hot Yoh was and how I soooooo wish he was real. But it does not seem to be working right now.

There was Lenny hot, rude and outgoing Len. The one I wouldn't mind having around for a little while. Hehehe.

Trey he was cool and funny on his own times, but I still think he should not wear his coat all the time. **SHOW A LITTLE CHEST ONCE IN A WHILE PLEASE!**

Anna-one word. **SLAVE-DRIVER!**

Morty-sweet and funny.

Rio-get a normal hair-cut please.

Then there was Yoh's twin, one of the most hottest guys I have ever seen. Zeke Asakura.

Zeke was everything a girl could want. Well almost. He was hot, young, powerful, love the hair by the way, and he was the most evilest guy I have ever seen.

But there is always a flaw in everything. Zeke loves Anna as it seems and I wish I could just smack him in the face till he was seeing Mars.

Why? Why? **WHY? **Couldn't they make Anna Len's girlfriend or something instead of placing her in a family with two very good and very hot brothers? **WHY?**

I shall never find out.

As I stared at the TV watching as the guys were inside Zeke's dairy I was wishing so badly that I was in the show right now; that I didn't see the cloud of smoke coming around me.

I opened my eyes and looked down.

"What the fuck? What's going on here?" I said standing up.

Then I felt something so painful in my gut it felt like someone was stabbing me. I was being pulled to the TV and my hand was slowly being sucked **RIGHT INTO THE TV.**

**"OH NO TTTTTTTTOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!" **I tried to pull away but couldn't, I kept screaming for Tommy for help.

Then blackness took all and Thomasina was gone from her home and no one knew where she went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: This Is Not Happening!

Zeke was high above one of the rock cliffs watching Yoh and his friends. They had enter his book of the Shaman and all Zeke had to do now was wait. Yoh would soon see the truth very soon.

"Master Zeke there is something you should see." said little Opacho who was tugging on his poncho.

Zeke looked down and smiled at her."What is it Opacho?" he asked the little shaman.

"There something coming out of the sky." she said.

"What do you mean Opacho?" Zeke asked confused.

"Look!" she pointed towards the sky.

Zeke looked up and indeed there was something coming out of the sky.

The sky had a black hole in it and something started to come out, to Zeke it looked like a shooting star but this was daylight so it couldn't be. Could it?

It was the size of a very large beach ball and it was heading straight for **THEM**.

**"OPACHO GET DOWN!" **Zeke yelled diving down into the dirt.

**BOOM!** Thunder sounding everywhere

*Cough* Cough* "Opacho are you alright?" Zeke called out through the dust and dirt that was now everywhere.

"I think so Master Zeke." said the weak voice of Opacho.

Then all of a sudden...

**"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! GODDAMN FUCKING GOD ALMIGHTY FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL I AM!" **I screamed hopping on one foot for a rock had just fallen on it.

I cursed and cursed and cursed some more. For this was the worst thing that has ever happen to me.

Being sucked out of your living room into your TV to god knows where wearing nothing but pjs was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

"Thanks god you just had to go and make my wish come true at the most worst of times didn't ya?" I said looking up at the sky and giving it the middle finger.

"Now where in the 9 Hells am I this time?" I said looking around.

"You're at the last place you'll ever see." said a voice from behind me.

I spun around and almost dropped dead. Standing in front of me was no other then the one guy I have been wanting to come real for the past 3 and a half months. Besides his very cute and handsome brother.

Zeke Asakura.

"God no this cannot be happening. This can't be happening." I said shaking my head and stepping away from him.

It was happening and my dream just turned into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting Zeke-Kun

My foot slipped and I looked behind me, it was a very long drop if I stepped back any futher. I turned my head and looked at the person in front of me and wishing that I could have fallen anywhere's but here.

Zeke walked up to the girl and looked at what she wore. His head flew back and he laughed.

I turned red as a beet. 'Why me?' I was thinking. Then I did something that will probably get me killed faster.

I kicked Zeke right in the nuts.

Zeke doubled-over and fell to his knees. Gasping for air and trying to take the very new pain. That girl knew how to make a man cry.

"Laugh at me again and it will be more than just your nuts I hit." I told him my hands on my hips.

Zeke slowly stood up, shaking the pain he was feeling and sighed shaking his head. He looked up at me and smiled then he was gone.

My eyes widen and I looked around. 'Where he go to?' I thought.

Then I felt something go around my shoulders and pull me hard.

I shrieked and try to pull away but his grip was strong so I give up and stood there my hands in fists.

"Try me." he whispered in my ear."You will not live long."

"Humf that's what everyone says and they still end up killing you." I told him.

His grip tightened on me and I try not to show the pain my shoulders were going through. Man for being in my pjs I was sure acting tough.

"Say that again little girl?" Zeke asked still whispering.

Little? **LITTLE? **oooooooooooooooo now I had it. I swung around and hit him smack-dab in the face.

Zeke fell backwards and stumble, he realised he was at the edge of the rock cliff and begin to fall.

My eyes widen and I yelled his name and reached out to grab his hands. I got them and with whatever strength I had I pulled him back up.

I fell down on my butt and he just laid there beside me face down breathing hard and I saw that his poncho was ripped and it was flung a bit so part of his chest and back was shown. And the words I was thinking was this. 'He is so fucking **HOT! **Damn it to hell he had to be Yoh's brother didn't he?'

Zeke lifted his head up and sighed. His day just seem to be going out of control it felt like. This girl was going to be indeed his death.

"May I ask your name unless you're going to hit me for asking to?" Zeke asked looking at her.

"It's Thomasina and I won't hit you unless you do what you did a couple of minutes of ago again." I said standing up and helping him on his feet.

"Humf." was all he said.

I looked about and wrapped my arms around myself and wished that I had a pair of clothes instead of the ones I was wearing right now.

Then it was like my wish came true. I looked down and a glowing light came all around me and lifted me up from the ground a bit.

Zeke watched in amazement and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

My eyes closed and I felt my clothing disappear and my hair become undone since I had it in a ponytail. In a few moments I was standing on the ground again and I was wearing clothes that I never thought I could ever wear.

Yuna's summoning clothes off of Final Fantasy X and I tell you it felt good to wear my favourite characters outfit for she was the best even in FFX-2.

Then I realised something. I have Superpowers! **YUPIE!**

I giggled to myself and smiled. 'Well least something good has happen for me being here.' I thought.

I then saw that Zeke was still staring at me. I also just realised that he just seen me becoming undressed by my magic. Sweat drop appeared on my forehead. 'Great I got a pervert on my hands now.'

I walked up to him and smacked him in the face. He snapped out of it and stared at her.

"I'm better off at being with your brother." was all I said before walking away and jumping with my magic to the next rock cliff.

Zeke followed her and called out."Trust me you wouldn't. He is too lazy and weak for someone like you to be with." Zeke said to her standing right next her now.

"Oh and like you're not?" I said my eyes in disbelief."Your just as lazy, getting your lackeys to do all your work and you not even lifting a finger. I think that makes you lazier then Yoh."

Zeke was as red as a beet and in a huff too. If she was not a girl he haul off and smack her right now! How dare she call him lazy!

"I am one of the most powerful shamans that have ever live. I have destroyed countless of other weaker and so call strong shamans more then you could think. So don't you 'Dare' call me lazy when you do..." Zeke was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh you don't need to get all huffed up about it, we all know how strong you are Master Zeke." I said smiling at him I lowered my hand and continued walking on.

Zeke just stared after her."How do you know that Yoh's my brother anyway?" he called out to her.

I turned around and smiled."I just do." was all I said before jumping to another cliff rock.

Zeke stood there dumbfounded. This girl was going to be harder then he thought. He ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: An Lesson Within

I hopped from one rock cliff to the other till I was in perfect view of Yoh and his friends. Then I stood there watching them and waiting for Yoh to come out of Zeke's dairy, which will probably be a while.

Zeke caught up with her and stood right next to her. Opacho stood next to him and by what he could till she did not like the new girl one bit.

"Ahh so this is what your world looks like, I never thought it could be so...enchanting." I said looking around at it all.

Zeke looked at her for a moment."Where do you come from anyway? if you mind my asking." Zeke asked her.

I paused for a moment."I can't tell you that. Not now at least. Maybe soon in the near future but not now." I told him.

Zeke looked at her for another couple of moments and nodded slowly."Ok." was all he said.

I sighed and flopped down onto the ground my hands behind me head and stared up at the clear blue sky.

Zeke leaned over her and looked at her; he was trying very hard to keep from laughing."You have any idea what you look like" he asked her.

I looked up at his face dumbfounded."Huh? What do you mean" I asked him.

"Your in a skirt and your laying like that, think about it hmmmmm" he said a evil grin slowly lurking its way around his lips.

I looked down at myself and my eyes widen. My skirt rode-up half-way up my legs stopping just above my knees. I garbed it and flung it down back over my legs a sweat drop appearing on my forehead."Damn you Asakura I swear I'll get you back for this." I said to him hugging my knees to my chest.

"HAHA! What did I do? I was only doing what any gentlemen would do. Helping a beautiful young lady." Zeke told her giving a fake bow.

"Gentlemen? you have got to be kidding me! You? Helping? I am better off at being with your brother" I said getting up and fixing my skirt making sure no other surprises happen that I didn't like.

I walked away from him. I was not going to stay here.

Zeke garb her wrist. I turned my head slowly and looked at him."Let me go." I said quietly.

"No. I am not having another person join Yoh. I don't want anyone more stronger who could possible beat me with Yoh. And you my dear have power that can indeed defeat me." Zeke said his grip tightening on her wrist.

"Humf you can't stop me." I told him.

"I think I just have." Zeke said.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I blinked and disappeared. Zeke's eyes widen and looked around. I appeared behind him and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him against me. He was a few inches taller but oh well.

"Try me. You won't live long." I whispered using the same words he used when he did this.

Zeke was shocked at that and surprised at her strength. Then he smiled but she couldn't see it, he raised his hand and covered hers that was around his shoulders."I never knew a woman who had the courage to go against me, well one but that was all." he said still smiling.

He was enjoying this! I couldn't believe it though I did know who the other woman was. Anna. I still laughed when she hit him, which was funny. But I couldn't aloud myself to think of that. For god sakes I had my arms around a murderer for crying out loud. I must not allowed his words break me down and leave me weak like he seem to do with so many other girls in my world.

I slowly lowered my arm and stepped back a bit, my hand felt numb where he held it. He turned around and smiled at her for me that smile was evil and meant nothing good at all. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"I wished Anna smacked you harder maybe she could've put some sense into that brain of yours." I said still glaring.

"How did you know about Anna" Zeke asked her shocked, he never told her.

"I know many things but I'm not sharing them with you." I said stepping back a little more.

"Why not? Are they personal thoughts?" he asked stepping closer to her.

This was turning out to be a mouse and cat game, but I was going to play along better than having him burn me to death.

"Maybe there are but as I said I'm not sharing." I said my eyes watching as he walked behind me.

His lips lean in close to her ear, his breath was hot and it made me feel weird inside. So much for me being strong. That just flew out the window.

"Who are they about" he whispered in her ear he could smell lemons and herbs on her.

"Don't push it" I whispered grating my teeth, there was no damn way I was going to tell him what I thought of him and his so very tasty body no way in hell!

"You do know I can read minds right" he asked her his arms coming around her waist.

**'OH SHIT!'** screamed my mind. 'Not good! Not good at all!'

I closed my mind and tried to shut it off from him. Hopping beyond hope he couldn't read it.

"Your good." he whispered his lips close to her ear; he couldn't make out what she was thinking.

I smiled to myself. Go me!

Zeke kinda liked holding her, though he imaged she didn't. Which made it all the more fun.

I tilted my head a bit, wondering what he was doing. I could still feel his breath against my skin and...Could it be? An faint change in his breathing.

Zeke felt different and he couldn't explain why but holding her like this made him feel something he hasn't felt so long and yet he couldn't name what it was.

I closed my eyes and I was gone out of Zeke's hold and I stood a foot away.

Zeke lowered his arms and turned around to look at her."Where are you going" he asked.

"Away." was all I said before I disappeared again.

Zeke stood there staring out into the distance, a soft wind blew by ruffling his hair and curling it around his face, his eyes looked down at the ground and he sighed.

Opacho stood by him and she looked up at her Master wondering what could be wrong.

Zeke raised his hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked up to the sky and stared at it for some time.

On the outside Zeke looked like his calm-never-bothering-self. But on the inside...

On the inside he felt empty and more colder than he ever felt before. On the inside Zeke felt lost for he was once again feeling the one thing he never wanted to ever feel again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Yoh and his Little Rascals.

I appeared a few feet away from Yoh's group and hid in the shadows, I couldn't let them see me.

Just yet.

I smiled to myself. I was in the Shaman King world and here I was right now only a few feet away from Yoh and his gang and I could barely hold it to just go up there and say hello to everyone. Yoh and his friends were not out of the book just yet so I had to wait.

I thought to myself while waiting for the time to go by. My thoughts were about some of the guys.

Len Tao. He had quite a mean streak about him. I still remember when Yoh and them let Lyserg join them and Yoh said how Len wasn't cold-blooded after all.

Len's response to that-**"Of course I am cold-blooded my cells are like ice cubes."** I never laughed so hard in my life. Cute little Len trying to make everyone think he's just this cold-hearted guy when really he is just a softie looking out for his friends.

Len was very cute especially when he gets made when the guys make fun of him. Like the time when he got kissed by those girls and the guys made fun of him saying he had quite the time. Man was he ever pissed.

Then there was Trey. One word ok maybe a couple 100 words for him. Funny, sweet, cute, always trying to get the ladies just like Rio, doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut at times, always making poor Koro-koro upset when he is checking out other spirits that are girls. And he and Len are always fighting with each other.

Trey is a very good friend to Yoh and though he can be very annoying at times he cares about everyone around him, and that is a true friend.

Rio I really didn't have much to say about him only that he needs a haircut badly and I mean a real one. And he needs to work on his way about trying to get the ladies. **FOR GODSAKES HE WAS ALMOST AT ZEKE'S GANGS FEET WHEN THE GIRLS ATTACKED THEM! **

I just had to get that out I mean Rio is a good guy but he needs to know when to shut-up at times.

Lyserg I was very pissed off at. How could he join the X-laws? Saying how he could not trust Yoh for Yoh helped one of Zeke's people who finally saw what Zeke really was. Moska a vampire shaman who saw good in the people he hurt and thanked Yoh for saving him. That was until the X-laws destroyed him.

Lyserg joined them and I never ever will forgive the young boy who I thought was a sweet person, but no his hate for Zeke blinded him to see what the X-laws really are.

They are more of killers then what they say they are. In reality they are just like Zeke. A murderer nothing more.

My thoughts drifted to another person who I thought was kind and handsome. Yoh.

Asakura Yoh or Yoh as I like to say. Yoh was a lazy, music-loving, kind-loving, everyone-has-good-within-them guy. He never hated people for what they done in the past he would forgive them and give them a second chance like he did with Len Tao. Yoh fought for what he thought was right. To make the world a better place by getting rid of Zeke before he destroyed it.

Only Yoh didn't know that Zeke was his brother, his other half. His twin. That was why Lyserg thought Yoh looked so much like him. Because he was Him. And Zeke was once like Yoh. A long time ago.

My thoughts were vanish as I saw Yoh and his friends come out of the portal. And the X-laws come to.

This was my chance I closed my eyes and thought of myself being right behind the X-laws.

"We want to know, have you been taken by Zeke's hold." said one of the X-laws who had a gun pointing at Yoh.

"If you don't answer we will have to use force." said another X-law.

Yoh and his group didn't respond.

"So be it." Marco said.

He fired his gun at Yoh. The bullets came closer and BOOM!.

"No!" Anna cried falling to her knees.

Then the smoked cleared and we all heard that laughter of Yoh's.

"Hey Marco if you killed me you would've to deal with Anna here, hehehe." Yoh told him that grin on his face.

"Yeah and that my dear X-laws wouldn't have been nice." said a voice from behind them.

The X-laws turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair, wearing a long purple skirt and a white slash that went around her chest and it was tied with another slash this one though was yellow. Around her arms she wore long swingable sleeves.

"Who are you?" ask Marco the one that had fired his gun at Yoh.

"Me? I'm just a friend looking on that's all. Now do me a favour. **SHOO!**" I said jumping off the rock I had been sitting on.

Marco looked at her then at Yoh and turned around and walked away.

"Hey Lyserg how ya been?" Yoh asked him but Lyserg didn't say anything to him, he just walked away.

I watched them go and stuck my tongue out at their retreating backs.

"What a bunch of goody-two shoes arrghh." I said shivering I hate the goody-goodies I only like the plain good guys.

Suddenly I had a kwan dao in my face and I looked at the owner of it. Len Tao.

"If you don't get that out of my face I will ram it up your ass." I told him angrily.

Yoh and Trey laughed at that. Len though looked even more pissed off now.

"And just who do you think you are?" Len demanded.

I glared at him."My name is Thomasina L. Dorey, I am a Spell Caster and I am a follower of the guy that shoots fireballs out of his hand."

Then I just realised what I did. Oh shhhhiiiiiitttt!

I was suddenly pined to the cliff walls by Anna's beads, Yoh and the others had their weapons out ready to kill me. Me and my big mouth.

"You just HAD to put me here with Yohie and the little rascals didn't ya?" I called out to God."Well curse you to the freaking 9 hells!"

Meanwhile Zeke looked on from high above the cliffs; he pushed away from them and was floating in midair. Smiling, he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I am What I am.

I was tied to the rocks and I had about 30 seconds to explain why I was here. Like that would give me enough time.

"Speak!" Yoh demand; his sword **Right** in my face.

I looked up at him and for a moment I thought I was staring into a Greek god's face. So handsome and perfect I just lost myself by staring into his dark brown eyes.

Len pointed his kwan dao at her."Yoh said speak and he means it so why don't you do us a favour and tell us what you are doing here?' he asked.

I sighed; these damn beads were hurting me. Well least God gave me some powers.

I ripped the beads away from me and blinked so I was behind them."That is who I am." was all I said.

Anna was shocked. No one had ever gotten freed from her beads. Trey and Chucko was surprised.

I smiled at them, than bowed."I should explain myself a little more than what I did early.

"You know my name and so I will tell you my story." I told Yoh.

"I am from the Other World and I am a good person. I am what people in my world call a Spell Caster that is how I was able to get out of your Itako beads Anna by blinking which is a kind of teleportation thing. And I should say I have met Master Zeke but I am no follower of his, I am just thankful he didn't try to kill me when I almost pushed him off the cliff." I told them smiling.

Yoh laughed at that."Well thankfully he didn't eh? I am Yoh Asakura and these are my friends." waving his hand around to point at his friends.

"I know who you are Yoh and I know your friends. Len Tao, June Tao, Trey Racer, Rio, Chucko, Anna, Tammy, Morty, and Faust 8." I picked them off on my fingers.

"Did I miss any?" I asked Yoh.

Yoh shook his head. He was wondering who this girl was that she knew so much about him and his friends.

"Also, I know many things about all of you are, like the time when Len got his first kiss, I assume you all remember that now don't you? I asked them.

Yoh and the others laughed, Len though was as red as could be.

"What? My little Lenny got kissed?" June asked; so happy for her brother.

Len just wanted to sink into the ground.

"Well I should be going, I can't stay around long and besides you have a tournament to continue on so see ya later Yoh." I said to him.

"Wait! Will we see you again?" asked Trey, suddenly not wanting her to leave.

"Maybe, only the Great Spirits know." Then I disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Why Me?

I was up on the cliffs smiling to myself but also wanting to kick myself at the same time. How could I be so stupid as to tell them who I was and with? ARGH! Damn my big mouth.

I sighed and flopped down onto the ground, legs crossed, my chin resting in my hand I begin to think on what to do next.

10 minutes has gone by and still nothing has come to my mind.

"You know if you sit any longer like that you're going to become a statue." said a voice from behind me.

I smiled and turned my head around."Nice to see you too Zeke." I said.

Zeke smiled at her, walking over he sat down beside her."I take it your trying to think of something am I right?' he asked her his legs dangling off the cliff side.

"Yes and right now I am having no luck." I told him sighing, my head flopped down and I just started hitting my forehead with my hands.

Zeke's eyes turned to surprise when he saw her doing that, he reached out and took her hands."That is not going to help you." he said holding her hands firmly.

I looked up at him, into his eyes, those dark brown eyes...EEKKK What the Hell Am I thinking? I turned my head away and pulled my hands away from his grip but he didn't let go.

Zeke kept holding her hands feeling the very power that ran through her veins into his hands. She was strong very strong maybe she would join him. He let go of her hands, getting up he walked away from her.

I rubbed my hands together wondering what had just happened that made him do that. Whatever it was it was over. I decided to get up and see him, just to make sure nothing was wrong. Why am I suddenly worrying myself about him? This is Zeke were talking about, the one that kills without mercy and hates all humans and yet here I am, feeling worried about him. Talk about my choice in men.

I walked up to him and what I did next; I am going to be pounding my head against a wall for days.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him and I could feel the warmth of his body through his poncho and it felt comforting.

Zeke was shocked by that, he looked down at his waist and saw her arms around him then looked up at the sky sighing. This girl was different; she had some courage to do stuff that he would never approve of. And yet he enjoyed it...he enjoyed her for some strange reason.

I let go of him and turned away, I needed to get out of here.

Zeke spun around and grabbed her before she could teleport out of here. He was not going to let her get away this time.

I turned my head and looked at him."You can't hold me and you know it." I said to him my eyes masking my emotions.

"I can try Thomasina, I can try." he told her pulling her closer to him.

He pulled her right against her. I was wondering what he was doing. His arm came around her shoulders; he rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"Tell me who you are exactly and this time I want the truth." he whispered in her ear.

I sighed. I should have known this would happen. Me and my feelings, they always seem to get in the way.

"I can't tell you and even if I did you would never understand anyway." I told him sadly.

"Try me, I just might." he told her brushing his cheek against her hair.

"I **Can't**." I whispered feeling trapped, he had some sort of hold on me that couldn't allowed me to blink.

Zeke tried to read her mind but she was not letting on anything. Maybe it just wasn't time for her to tell him after all.

I had my eyes closed; I was the verge of tears I wanted to tell him so much but his hatred for humans made me not. Besides he was going to die anyway so what was the sense.

Zeke lowered his arm away from her shoulders."I'll give you time then and maybe after that you will tell me who you are." he said to her.

I turned around and looked at him."Yeah maybe, till then I guess I'm just a friend." I told him smiling.

Zeke nodded."Yes, just a friend." And after saying that he was gone.

I sighed. When he said that word friend, he said it in disgust. For that was what kept Yoh and his gang all together, and Zeke hated it. He didn't understand the meaning of friendship and that is what made it so hard. For him to destroy Yoh; and for me to get close to him.

"Maybe I can help him understand." I whispered to the winds.

Yes, maybe I could get Zeke to understand what friendship really is.

Smiling to myself, I left to go in search for Zeke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Test.

Now that Yoh and his friends are a little stronger Zeke was going to test it out, he sent Mari, Machi and Kenna after Yoh and his friends to test them.

Me I was hiding in the shadows, keeping a close eye on Yoh and the others and one on Zeke too.

I watched as Len got into a fight with Chucko and I had to keep my hand over my mouth so I couldn't be heard.

"What are you doing here?" said a girl's voice.

I jumped 10 feet in the air and spun around to see Anna staring at me her arms crossed. Great I'm done for.

"Ehhhhh Hi Anna I was just...uhm...looking around that's all ya know making sure you guys don't get in trouble." I said nervously backing away from Anna, I sooooo did not want to be slapped by her.

Yoh and the others came to see what Anna was doing and they found me. When Yoh looked at me I just wanted to melt into the ground, he was soooooo handsome.

"Thomasina! This is a surprise when did you get here?" Yoh asked me and a vivid image of him in the hot springs came to my mind. I had to be thinking of him naked at a time like this!

"THOMASINA!" screamed Trey running to her.

'Oh no!' I thought.

**BANG! THUD!**

Trey knocked me off my feet and we were both lying on the ground. Me lying on the ground trying to get up, and Trey hugging me saying how much he missed me.

Len and Chucko pulled Trey off of her and Rio helped her up. I dusted myself off and shook my head. I sooooo needed to get out of these clothes.

"What am I doing here? I just come to warn you that Zeke is sending his girls after you again and this time it's a test so beware and that's all so uhm... See Ya!" I shrieked leaving very quickly.

Yoh and the gang just stood there very confused and shocked.

"Well now we know what he is up to." Len said his arms crossed."This time we will be ready for them."

"Yup were going to win this time." Trey said.

I was just hiding up on the cliffs a few feet away from Zeke and the two X-laws. Zeke had send out his crew. It's battle time!

20 minutes later...

"Look how big he is Master Zeke." Opacho said.

"I'm looking I'm looking." Zeke told her.

I was looking too. Amidamaru Yoh's spirit was about 20 freaking feet tall! And a powerful one too.

"Wow." I whispered staring in wonder.

Lyserg and Marco were also watching too.

Len ghost Bason looks like a cross-over between Robocop and one of those androids on Andromeda.

Rio's ghost Tokageroh had dragon heads and wheels which was kinda funny when he said."Why do I have wheels?"

Yoh, Rio and Len blew the girls away and I just jumped up in the air and squealed victory!

I watched as one of the girls Kenna spoke about how they could've lost. Anna told them that they fought with anger and fighting with such emotion will get them nowhere.

"Say that again and look behind you." Kenna said.

The Spirit of Fire appeared behind them and Zeke jumped down. Zeke slowly walked towards, the gang ready to attack if need be.

"I saw your battle and I must admit I am very impressed you fought well." Zeke told Yoh.

Yoh looked at Zeke to his right. He listened to him.

"I will return for my other half soon Yoh." Zeke said to him.

Yoh's eyes widen and he stared at him."What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh didn't you know? We are two half's of the same whole." Zeke told him.

He walked to the girls and looked over his shoulder."I'll see you soon little brother." he told him.

Then Zeke and the girls disappeared in a wave of fire.

Everyone just stood there shocked and dumbfound.

"Uhhh...did he just say brother?" Len asked him.

"He was joking right?" Trey asked.

"No it is true." said a voice.

Everyone looked over and they saw Yoh's father.

"Yoh and Zeke are twin brothers." Mikihisa told them.

Everyone: "What?! TWIN BROTHERS?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Thomasina's Story

I was far away from Yoh and the gang; I needed to be alone for a while to think of what is happening right now.

Zeke told them that they were brothers and now Mikihisa was telling the story and I just thought I didn't needed to be around there.

Of course my loneliness doesn't seem to last long. For you know who appears (again) by me.

"Hello Thomasina looks like you changed." Zeke said sitting beside her.

I looked up at him, I knew what he meant. I had changed my clothes so now I was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt, my hair was pulled back into a ponytail. At least this time when I sit crossed-leg I don't have to worry about certain things happening.

"And you haven't." I told him looking back to the sky.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Zeke asked her.

"Your still the same flame throwering murderer you always been expect this time your in a teenage body." I told him still not looking at him.

"I think my dear Thomasina you better watch what you say, it could get you killed." Zeke told her.

I smiled."I was told that many times and I am still living. My mom always told me it and she was a bitch thinking I was no good for anything. Well she was wrong I am a good writer and drawer. I had three best of the best friends and she hated them." I told him looking at him now."So I don't care for your threats for I have heard them before."

Zeke looked at her. He could feel her sadness and hatred for her mother and it made him feel sorry for her. He could also feel the loneliness she felt of not having her friends around. Strange this friendship is, he could never understand it.

I sighed and looked away from him, staring back at the distance."My mom could never understand me, she always thought I was a freak and messed up because I didn't act like normal 17 year olds did. I wanted to be different from everyone else and I am. I like stuff that other girls my age didn't, I acted different in many ways, my talking is for one, I can change my voice whenever I am sad or too happy or I can try and make it sound like some people that I like. I drew pictures that I seen on TV or in a game. And I loved computers and all the stuff that came with it." I smiled to myself as I thought of my favourite game Thief, how I loved that game.

Zeke listened to her. All the time she spoke he could hear and feel the anger she had towards her mother but in that brief moment when she talked about her drawings and how she loved computers he could feel the happiness and joy she had for them.

"My mom always hated when I mentioned my friends, she said that one of them named Daniel was a bad influence on me, but it is the other way around 'I' was the bad influence on 'Him'. I welcomed him to my life and now he can't get out. Mom always blamed them for me acting the way I do and for not having any friends but I knew who was not good and who were. I fool around with people not wanting to be mean or anything it's just a game I like playing with them so I can know who they really are before I get close to them, I did the same thing to Daniel, seeing if he could be my friend again and it worked, I trust him above anyone else well I trust two other people but that's it." I rubbed my hands together and just rested my chin on them.

It felt good telling him this, for once I felt happy I could share this with someone even if it was Zeke Asakura the flamethrower as I like to call him. I felt good inside and free for the first time in a long time.

Zeke smiled at her, he read her thoughts there for the first time and he too didn't seem to mind her telling him this. He felt sadden for the way her mother treats her but it is nice to tell someone how you feel as he could tell.

I looked out to the distance and sighed. It was quiet now and I didn't mind it. Suddenly I felt a arm go around my shoulders and just hold me, since I was sitting I just sat there not moving. He pulled me against him and I rested against his side and since I couldn't do anything I just gave in, resting the back of my head against his shoulder I stretched my legs out from their crossed-leg position.

Zeke rested his cheek against her head and held her. She needed it and maybe he did too.

I smiled to myself, a little smile and closed my eyes. 'Thank you.' I thought.

Zeke smiled, he read her mind."Your welcome." he whispered to her.

Opacho came over and Zeke looked up at the little shaman.

"Master Zeke, Iron Maiden Jean has found a great source of power." the little shaman told her master.

Zeke stared at Opacho and looked down at Thomasina who had fallen asleep against him. He slipped his arm away from her and laid her down on to the ground.

He looked at her for a moment then up at Opacho."Tell me what the Iron Maiden has found." he asked her.

Thomasina laid on the ground, dreaming of her new friends and new life. She curled into a ball and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Zeke and Thomasina's Moment.

I woke up slowly reaching out to cling to Zeke's poncho only to garb at thin air. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, looking around only to find I was by myself.

"Wha...where...where is he?" I whispered shuttering I wrapped my arms around myself it was cold and it was night-time too.

I stood up slowly and looked about, Zeke was nowhere in sight. 'Why would he leave me here?' I thought.

I shivered."Damn it's cold." I whispered.

I decided to go and try to find Yoh. Maybe I could stay with him for a while.

I closed my eyes and thought of Yoh and his friends, then blinked.

I found him and of course I am not good with my landing skills. Guess who I fell on top of? Len Tao, of all people I had to fall on him.

"What the bloody hell?" Len screamed he was pinned to the ground by someone who smelled of lemons and herbs.

With all his strength he pushed himself up and the person who had fallen on him rolled to the ground and laid felt on its stomach.

Len got his Kwan Dao at the person."I don't know who the hell you think you are but no one pushes me down without a fight!" he told it very angrily.

The person lifted its head up and Len almost fell off his feet when he saw who it was.

"Th...Thomasina?" Len asked, nearly choking from shock, he lowered his Kwan Dao.

"Hi Len so nice to meet you again." I said getting up slowly I wiped the dust off of myself and looked up at him, smiling."Sorry about that, my landing is not perfect."

Len nodded slowly, but he was not even paying attention his eyes were fixed upon her shirt and where it was opened up at.

I followed his gaze and looked down, my eyes widen and I quickly buttoned up my shirt; smiling nervously.

"Uhm...Len where is Yoh at?" I asked him hopping to break the silence.

"He is in the Inn, come follow me I'll take you there." Len said turning around he walked towards the Inn.

I followed Len, looking about I realised I was in a village filled with Shamans. 'This is where they must meet before they go to Dobie Village.' I thought.

We got to the Inn and I went inside with Len, looking around I saw Yoh and went over to him.

"Hey Yoh, we met again." I called to him.

Yoh and the others turned their heads and saw her. Trey had that head-over-heels-in-love-look again and I just moved away from him. I so did not want to end up on the ground again.

"Hey Thomasina, it's nice to see you again." Yoh said moving over so she could sit down.

"Well you say it's nice, but to me having someone fall on you is not good." Len said his arms crossed.

Yoh looked at me.

"I kinda teleported and well my landing is not good so I fell on top of Len." I told him my cheeks flushed red.

"And what else happened while you were on top of him?" Chucko asked grinning.

Len and I just looked at each other than at them."Nothing!" we both said.

"Are you sure nothing happened? you wouldn't lie to us now would you Lenny?" Trey asked him his eyes just a glowing.

Len glared at Trey."Nothing happened! So what if I wanted to kiss her what's the big freaking deal!" he declared at him.

That surprised me; I turned and stared at him. Yoh, Trey and Chucko just looked at Len with their mouths hanging opened.

"So...what kind of kiss did you want to give her Len?" Yoh asked his friend.

Len turned as red as a beet. And I just wanted to sink into the ground. Len stormed out of the room and I left the Inn as fast as my legs could carry me.

I breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Damn Yoh! He makes me so mad. But oh well.

I decided to just walk about and maybe I could clear my head.

I walked about the village, the moon was out so it was bright and that helped me with my walking. It was so nice around here, and this was the longest way I have ever been from home and I didn't even mind it.

I sat beneath a tall pine tree and relaxed just looking up at the moon.

"Hi Thomasina, didn't think I find you here." said a voice above me.

I looked up and saw the face of the one man I fallen in love with. Zeke Asakura; who was sitting up in the branches enjoying himself.

I smiled up at him."Hi Zeke, nice seeing you again." I told him.

I got up and begin climbing the tree; once I was up where he was I walked slowly across, careful as not to fall.

Zeke held out his hand for her to take, she reached out and garbed it and he helped her across, sitting back down she let go of his hand and sat beside him.

I smiled at him."May I ask where you went to when I woke-up?" I asked him reaching out to pick at a leaf.

Zeke smirked."Why were you worried about me?" he asked her.

I played with the little leaf that was in my hand."Yes." I said softly.

Zeke looked surprised, he didn't expect her to be worried about him. But saying that she was shocked him. No one has ever worried about him as long as he could remember.

I looked at him."Why you didn't think I would be?" I asked him.

"Yes not many people would care for my well being." Zeke told her quietly.

I looked at him for a few moments then I raised my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, leaning in I rested the side of my head against his.

"I care about you Zeke Asakura, you may not understand that but I do and I will be here for you so once in a while I will worry about your well-being." I whispered in his ear.

Zeke turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were filled with surprise and something else she did not know of. She smiled at him, her eyes filled with trust. Something he has not seen in years.

I closed the few spaces that was between us and kissed him.

Zeke didn't expect that at all, it was the first time a girl has kissed him in years and yet he didn't seem to mind it. He kissed her back raising his hand he touched the side of her face.

I felt his hand against my cheek and raised my other hand, covering his I pulled his hand away and just held it in my own.

The kissed lasted for a minute and a half. She was the one to end it, their lips only a few inches apart they both could feel each other's breath upon their faces.

"And I have just shown it to you." I whispered to him my sliver-blue glasses wearing eyes looking into his dark brown ones.

Zeke smiled at her, he lifts his hand up and touched her glasses."How is your eyesight without these?" he asked her.

"I am blind as freaking bat, does that tell ya enough?" I asked him moving away from him a bit and rubbing the back of my head.

I stared out through the leaves then I just shook my head, trying to clear my mind. My glasses lowered a bit off my nose and then I felt a finger on my head and I looked up, Zeke's finger now touching my nose.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked her.

"Clearing my mind that's what." I told him in a bug's bunny like voice.

"By doing that?" he asked her bewildered.

"Yes it helps." I told him.

Zeke then brushed the hair out of her eyes, staring deeply at them; he touched her glasses then took them off.

"Hey!" I cried trying to get my glasses back but couldn't see a thing."Give me back those! I can't see ya know!" I told him looking around trying to see him."Ah men!"

I crossed my arms and sat there fuming."Damn you Asakura! If I wasn't as blind as a bat I push you out of this damn tree! Then I dance on your corpse!" I called out.

I stood up slowly; looking around all I could see was a very blurry green from the leaves. My hands were balled into fists."ASAKURA! GET BACK HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then it happened. That one stupid moment and I let myself get carried away I lost my footing. All I could feel was the lightness of the air coming at me.

Then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Woman Of Len's Heart.

June used a wet cloth against the young girl's forehead. The poor girl had been found near a tree badly beaten as though she had fallen out of it.

Len had found her when he was out walking and came back with her. June and Anna took her upstairs to June's room. And ever since, June has been taking care of her.

She looked at the young girl, her glasses were gone and Yoh and Trey were out there looking for them. June though was trying to figure out why someone would hurt her? She was no threat to anyone so why hurt her?

June got up and decide to go downstairs for a while, she hopped that Thomasina would wake-up soon.

June walked down the steps to the dining room of the Inn of this village, Yoh and Trey were sitting with the others and by the look on their faces they had found nothing.

"How is she?" Yoh asked his eyes looking tired.

"Still hasn't woken up yet, but I have cleaned up all the wounds on her, the one on her head though is going to take some time to heal." June told them.

Len looked down at his hands, and then he got up and left the room.

June watched her brother leave the room."What's wrong with Lenny?" she asked looking back at Yoh.

Yoh shrugged."I don't know but I do know I am going to go to bed." he got up and left the room too.

Trey, Rio, Morty did the same. The only person left was June and Anna.

Len sat at June's bed, looking at Thomasina. She looked deathly pale and black rings were appearing beneath her eyes. Her cuts and wounds were bandage but all Len could think of was what happened?

He reached out and took a hold of her hand and held it."Wake-up soon you; I don't need somebody else to die." Len whispered to her, leaning his face forward, he gently brushed her lips with his. He laid his head down on the bed, and sat there close by her hopping she would wake-up soon.

June came in around three in the morning, Thomasina was still sleeping and her brother Len was lying on the bed beside her, holding her hand. June thought it was a sweet sight and decided to leave the room. She would go and sleep in Anna's room for now.

Len was sleeping peacefully when he heard a blood-curling scream.

"**ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Thomasina sat upright in her bed fighting and screaming trying to get 'Him' away from her.

Len fall off the bed and stood up quickly, grabbing a hold of her hands he tried to make her calm down but she kept fighting him. He soon realised it was her dreams she was fighting not him.

"Thomasina! **THOMASINA!**" Len screamed at her, he shook her awake.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with fear, tears were now falling from her eyes and she just looked at him.

"L...Le...Lenny?" she asked her voice a whisper.

Len nodded to her. Hoping she was ok now.

She hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest, she clung to him as she cried. Len wrapped his arms around her and held her closely to him.

June, Anna, Yoh and all the others came in to see what had happened. Len turned his head towards the door, looking at June then away.

June came over to them, going over to the night table she picked up the wet cloth from the bowl and wringed it out.

Len let go of Thomasina but she just cling to him tighter; he looked up at his sister. June nodded.

"Thomasina dear could you just lean back a bit please?" June asked her softly.

Thomasina let go of Len but she held onto him just in case, June placed the wet cloth on her forehead and dab it a little on her mouth and eyes.

"There you go, now you can continue hanging off my brother." June said smiling.

That made me snap out of it. I looked up and I stared into the face of Len, I quickly let go and sat there my hands lying on my lap, Len though looked like he could kill his sister right now.

Yoh and Trey were laughing quietly at that, June was giggling at the way her brother looked right now. All huffed up and red.

I reach up to fix my glasses but when I touch my face my glasses weren't there, I looked around and tired to find them then I remember where they were.

"Argh! I am going to kill that damn Asakura when I get my hands on him!" I said pissed now.

"Hey! What did I do?" Yoh asked shocked, he didn't even do anything.

"Not you the other one." I told him my arms crossed.

"Zeke?" Yoh and Trey asked.

"Yes Zeke, he's the one who got's my glasses and when I get my hands on him I am going to kill him, then dance on his corpse."I said angrily.

"I suddenly feel sorry for Zeke." Trey said looking at Yoh who nodded also.

"I heard that!" I told them glaring at them, despite all I could see was a blue and brown blur.

Trey shut his mouth and slowly walked behind Yoh. Yoh turned around and looked at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Yoh asked him.

"Hiding, she might not be able to see, but I bet her aim with her magic is good." Trey told him crouching low.

Yoh sighed and turned back to look at Thomasina.

I turned to look at Len."Len help me up and take me outside, I need to scream a couple of things out." I told him.

Len stared at her, looking over at June then back at her."I can't do that Thomasina, you need to rest." Len told her.

"If you don't help me I will kick you where the freaking sun doesn't shine! Now help me up!" I demanded.

"She is worse than Anna." Chucko said.

SLAP!

Chucko laid on the ground, his eyes in x's.

"No one is worse than me." Anna declared her arms crossed.

"Oh Anna give it up, man oh man that temper of yours is going to get you killed or even worse." I told her."No wonder Zeke wants you, he can easily make you his with all the hate you have in you."

Everyone had gone white right now. They all looked in fear at Thomasina and Anna.

Anna stood there, staring at the girl her eyes gone white."How dare you!" she whispered.

"No how Dare You! Anna, you know I am right. That is the only reason he wants you, that and the reason that you seem to make a good wife for a Shaman King like him. If he ever becomes one." I told her, getting off the bed I stood there.

"And that is why I **Will** make sure you never become one. With my last breath I will make sure **He Never Chooses You!" **I hissed at her."Zeke **Will **make me his Queen and I will make sure of it!"

Everyone now just stared at Thomasina, how could she be so mean? and why would she even want to help him? And why was she acting like this?

I glared at them. My eyes burning like blue fire."I don't care if you are Zeke's brother or not Yoh. I will fight you and I will destroy you. No one is taking my right to be Queen. **No one!**" I whispered hissing at them.

"Thomasina what are you doing?" Len asked shocked, this couldn't be the same Thomasina he knew. It just couldn't be.

Thomasina hit Len who banged against the wall, falling down to his knees he laid there. Trey and Chucko ran to her, grabbing her arms they tried to stop her. She just flung them away like flies on the windshield.

Yoh watched in horror, something was not right but he couldn't figure out why.

Thomasina ran to the window, opening it she jumped out. Landing on the ground she looked about, then ran away from the Inn, heading towards the mountains.

Len slowly got to his knees; sitting there he stared at the floor."What happened? How could she do that? **HOW?!**" Len screamed at them."That is not the same girl I was holding in my arms, she...she is a daemon not the young girl I know."

"I know what you mean Len. That was not her." Yoh told them, his eyes shadowed."Someone is controlling her and I don't think it can be Zeke otherwise why would he want her to say those things?"

Anna though was standing there, cold as stone not even moving. Her eyes were also shadowed and her heart felt like a black-hole.

"Anna? are you ok?" June asked the Itako who hadn't said a word since Thomasina left.

Anna lifted her head up, her eyes were in tears."She was right, all of it was right." Anna sobbed falling to her knees.

"Anna!" Yoh called running over to her, he knelt down in front of her.

Anna looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears."She was right Yoh, Zeke can use my own hate against me and my own selfish reasons to be Shaman Queen." she told him."I don't deserve it; I don't deserve to be Queen."

Yoh stared at Anna; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anna was admitting that Thomasina was right? Also she was saying she didn't deserve to be the Shaman Queen?

"Anna? Anna look at me." Yoh asked her quietly, cupping her chin he raised her face so she would look at him."You deserve to be First Lady Anna, don't let what Thomasina say get to you. She wasn't herself when she said those things ok? Now wipe those tears and give me back the Anna I know. The one that can make even Zeke cower in fear with that left-handed slap of hers."

Anna smiled, wiping her face with the back of her hands, she hugged Yoh."You do realize what you just asked do you?" she asked him.

"Yup! And I have no regrets whatsoever." Yoh said still hugging her.

All the guys looked in fear, and back 10 feet away for what was about to happen was not going to be good.

"Oh really?" Anna asked letting go of him.

Yoh grinned at her."Yeah I miss having you back." he told her."Now I know for sure you'll go easy on me."

Anna's eyebrow went up and the next thing that happened...well let's just say Yoh regrets now.

SMACK!

Yoh flew against the wall like a bug on the windshield. Sliding down the wall he looked up at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, rubbing his sore cheek now.

"Do you really think I go easy on you? I will be First Lady and I need you strong so I can be it." Anna told him her arms crossed; she walked out of the room.

The old Anna was back. Trey and Chucko helped Yoh up, Len though was screaming at him for messing it up.

June smiled and left the room. Boys will be boys.

Outside a shadowed figure stood, smiling in the darkness of the night. He sharpened a knife, looking at the shining blade as it gave off light from the moon.

"Yes June Tao, Boys will be boys." he said.


	12. Chapter 12 My favortie man came to life

I woke-up somewhere near the mountains, I was wondering how I could have gotten here. The last thing I remember was seeing Anna slap Chucko and then it was like I blackend out of my mind.

"What happened?" I whispered getting up I looked around."Where am I?"

"ZEKE! ZEKE!" I called out hopping he hear me. But no one came. No one.

I walked around the mountains, hopping I find a cave to sit in but so far I had no luck. It was getting hot out and I sooo needed a drink.

I didn't know how long it was but I finally found a cave, going inside I sat down the cool air felt welcoming from the heat that was outside.

I rocked back and forth, holding myself and wishing I was home in my bed or even with my friends. I didn't want to be lonely that is why I wanted to come to the Shaman King World so I could never be lonely again. I guess it didn't work out as I planned.

"I want Danny back, I want my...my friends... don't...don't make me die alone god please not here." I cried burying my face in my hands I just cried.

"Thomasina why do you cry? you shouldn't be crying ya know." said a voice that sound so familler to me.

I looked up and into the eyes of my favorite thief. Garrett The Master Thief.

"Garrett? how?...who? what are you doing here?" I asked him suprised.

"I am your friend am I not? you always like having played me in the Thief series so now here I am. In this world, for you." Garrett said smiling, he looked so young now and The One True Keeper mark was still on his hand.

I smiled at him. Garrett I couldn't believe was real, and he was talking to me. I didn't feel so alone now just happy.

"I wish I could summon Zeke like I did with you." I told him.

"Why is that?" Garrett asked her.

"Because he has my glasses and I really need them back." I told him touching my eyes with my finger.

"Then summon a new pair like the ones you had before." Garrett said.

I blinked at him."Now why didn't I think of that? god I am stupid at times."

Garrett laughed at that. I summoned a pair of glasses that were excatly like my own, placing them on my face I smiled.

"I can see again. Yupie!" I cherred happily smiling at Garrett.

I stood up, shaking myself off of whatever I was feeling early. I looked about the cave and saw nothing out of place, just a cave and that was all.

"Guess I am stuck here for a couple of days now eh?" I asked Garrett.

Garrett nodded. He was making a fire little bits of wood he had found around the cave.

I summoned up some blankets and two bedrolls for us.

"Guess we better get comfie, its going to be a long couple of days." I told him.

Garrett smiled to himself.'I hope so Thomasina, I hope so.'


	13. Chapter 13 Yoh and Zeke

Zeke sat in a tree, watching Yoh and his friends. Trying to see if a certin girl was with them. No luck.

Thomasina has been gone for 2 days now. And he couldn't understand where she would go.

'Maybe its time I had a talk with Yoh.' he thought looking out throught the leaves again to see where Yoh was.

Yoh tho, was thinking the same thing.

"Yoh? are you alright man?" Trey asked his buddy.

Yoh looked at Trey."Where could she be Trey? no one has seen her for two days." Yoh asked him.

Trey looked away from Yoh. He knew who he was talking about. Thomasina, the girl of his dreams and it seemed Lens too.

Thomasina was everything Trey could ever want. Pretty, sweet, kind, and she seem to have quite the mean strek when she is angry. Yet she was so kind to Yoh and them. It mind his heart skip a beat everytime he saw her.

Now she was missing, and no one knew where she was.

A little aways from Yoh and Trey was Len, he was sitting on the ground making cricles in the dirt. His mind was on Thomasina too.

A bit of the cricle he was making became wet by a single droplet. Len realised he was crying, wiping his face with the back of his hand he got up and kicked the dirt.

"I won't think about her! I won't be weakend by her." Len said angeryly to the dirt.

But he was already weakend by her. He was in love with her.

"I know how you feel, Len Tao." said a voice from behind him.

Everyone looked over to see who had spoke to Len. Getting up they got thier weapons ready.

Zeke Asakura stood there, by himself looking at Len.

Len stared wide-eyed at the Fire Shaman. His eyes then turned white and he gripped his kwan dao tightly in his hands."You don't know** Anything **about how **I **feel!" Len hissed at him.

Zeke smiled at him."You would be suprised. But I am not here to fight. I am here to speak to Yoh about where Thomasina went and why." he told him, looking over to where his little brother was.

Yoh lowered his weapon, putting it away. He walked up to Zeke and stood in front of him. His friends behind him ready to attack if need be.

"Alright, talk then. But I won't allow you to hurt her. Even if you do have to kill me." Yoh told his older brother, starring right into his eyes.

Zeke smiled at his brother's coruage."Those are fighting words Yoh, but you have your reasons and I have mine." Zeke said looking into Yoh's eyes."Tell me what happened to her and why she isn't around."

"Len found her couple of nights ago, laying underneath a tree badly hurt, taking her to the Inn where we were. June helped heal her. But it was around 5 in the morning when she woke-up screaming for some unknown reason." Yoh told him, looking over at Len he nodded for him to say his side.

Len put down his sword and spoke."I woke-up to her screaming, I tried waking her up but it was like she was fighting someone in her sleep. I yelled her name and that was when she woke-up from whatever nightmare she had been dreaming. But after everything had come down that was when it really got to be strange."

"She started talking to me about being Shaman Queen." spoke a voice from behind Trey and Chucko.

Everyone turned around and saw Anna standing there her arms by her sides. Zeke looked at her and his smile seem to widen. She glared at him.

"She stared telling me that my anger and the way I am would be my death for...for it was the only reason you wanted me and how I could make a perfect Shaman King wife because of my Itako powers." she told Zeke walking up to him, but standing next to Yoh.

"Then it was like some deamon possesd her. She started saying how she will make sure I am never Shaman Queen and how she will make you chose her instead of me. She kept saying how no one will take her right to be Shaman Queen." Anna told him suddering at the thought.

"She said to me how she will fight me no matter if I am your brother or not, that she will destory me no matter what." Yoh told him.

Zeke took this in, looking at Anna and Yoh. Suprising as it was, this was the first real conversatin that he and Yoh ever had together.

"That is when she hit me and I went flying to the wall." Len said.

"And she threw me and Chucko off like we were flies." Trey said unhappily.

"Well not like flies really more like annoying bits of dust that clings to you." said a voice from behind them all.

Everyone spun around and saw Thomasina, standing there with a man beside her who was cloaked.

"Hi everyone, ya miss me?" I asked smiling at all of them.


	14. Chapter 14 Three guys after one girl

Len, Trey and Zeke all stared at Thomasina. And at the man that stood beside her. All of them were thinking one thing.

Len thought.'Who is that with her?'

Trey thought.'Whats going on here?'

Zeke's thought.'She has her glasses back but who the hell is that beside her?'

She walked up to them, the man walking behind her. Almost like a guard.

Then she stopped when she saw Zeke, her eyes filled with tears. She ran up to him, flinging her arms around his shoulders.

"Zeke!" she whispered in his neck, hugging him tightly.

Zeke was shocked by that, but he was too happy to see her to worry. Hugging her back he rubbed his nose in her sweet smelling hair.

Len and Trey just dropped to the ground. Trey just cried. The one girl he loves and she had to be with the person they are trying to kill.

"Thomasina, where have you been these past two days?" Yoh asked her.

I let go of Zeke, turning around I faced Yoh and them."I have been out in the mountains for the past two days, me and my friend Garrett." I pointed to the man standing alone by himself.

The man named Garrett bowed to them, taking off his hood they saw his face. A scar went down his left eye, he also looked quite young maybe in his 20's.

"Hello, I am as you know Garrett The Master Thief and I am from another world just like Miss Thomasina is." he told them his voice rough but still young.

Len and Trey now got up and stared at the man, Len had hatred in his eyes dispite it all.

I smiled at him."He is one of my favorite people. And I think he will be great with me when I battle you guys in the Shaman Fight." I told them.

That made everyone look at her now. Even Zeke stared. No one had knew that was coming.

"W...W...What do you mean Shaman Fight?" Trey asked sraced now.

I grinned now at everyone."Oh? didn't you know from your Shaman belts? I am in the fight and Garrett is apart of my team." I put my arm around Garrett's shoulders and just kept on grinning at everyone.

All the guys just went sweatdropped and white, thier mouths hanging open and thier eyes gone. None of them could not believe she was going to be in the Shaman Fight. She wasn't even a Shaman!

"B...B...But your not a Shaman, how can you enter if your not a Shaman?" Chucko asked her.

"But I am a Shaman." I told them letting go of Garrett."Say hello to my Spirit of Death, Bhaal Lord of Murder!"

The sky suddenly turned black and all around them was thick black smoke. A shape took form and the blackness cleared and when they could see again the saw something that made Zeke's spirit look like a tiny ant in the world. Thomasina sat on the arm of her spirit looking down at them from high above, Garrett stood next to her.

"Hello down there, like I said I am a Shaman too." I smiled my eyes closed as I let them take it all in.

Zeke was stunned by what he saw, he never thought that anyone would have one of the earths spirits other then him. But she held one of the god-like spirits and with someone like the Lord of Murder she could control the very life of anyone on earth.

Even His.

Anna tho was frighten of what she saw. Being able to control something as powerful as the god spirits they were consided as gods themselves. And Thomasina was one of them. She will be able to beat Yoh and even Zeke in the tourament and be crowned Shaman Queen.

Bhaal reached down and held his hand out. Zeke looked up at the Spirit of Murder and stepped into his hand. Bhaal rose his arm up and placed Zeke on his shoulder a little a ways from his Lady.

I stood up and turned around, looking at Zeke I walked up to him.

Everyone watched and wonder what was going to happened.

Thomasina and Zeke stood faced to faced. Zeke stared into her sliver-blue glasses wearing eyes and she stared into his dark brown eyes. She reached up and touched his left cheek a smile on her lips.

"Bhaal knows who you are for you have the Spirit of Fire his cousin and he and your spirit are loyal that is why Bhaal will not harm you for he knows his cousin will attack if I harm you." I told him quietly."And that is why I will not be battleing you in the Shaman Tourament for it will be too fair a equal fight. None of us will win."

Zeke was shocked but somewhat not suprised. He had a feeling she wouldn't fight him and he wouldn't fight her either. Strange he didn't seem to want to do any harm to her and yet he never had a problem with anyone else before.

Thomasina leaned in and touched her lips with his, her right arm going around his waist. The other going around his neck.

Len, Trey, Yoh, Rio, Chucko and everyone else gasped of what they saw. And couldn't believe it either. Len and Trey had both looked away for they couldn't bear to see her doing that.

Zeke had never wanted something so much as what he wanted now. He kissed her back and didn't care if Yoh and his friends saw. He was in love for the very first time in the longest of times and nothing could make him upset now. He had the one person who really cared about him for the first time in his three lives and wished he had met her sooner.

Thier kiss slowly ended and she rested her head on his shoulder. Smiling happily. Zeke sighed with happiness all the same.

Today was a new round in the Shaman Tourament.

Thomasina and Zeke will take on Yoh and his friends when they reach Dobi Village. And anyone else that will take thier right of being Shaman King and Queen.


	15. Chapter 15 To tell or not to tell Part 1

I sat on the arm of my spirit, Garrett stood beside me and Zeke behind me. We were on our way to Dobi Village and we only had one more day left to go otherwise we will be kicked out of the tourament.

Zeke's group was also with us and was on the other arm of Bhaal. Right now I was in command and they followed me.

Tho I couldn't help it but smile to myself every once in a while. I was in charge hehehehehe.

Bhaal tho was quite the spirit to talk to, Zeke's spirit didn't talk but acted on whatever he command it to do. Bhaal was talking to me about how much the world has change since he last saw it 3000 years ago.

"Humans had indeed advance alot since then, never have I thought they would build such beauty and horrified of what they have built. But at least they are not as dumbfound and ruthless as they use to be." Bhaal said looking about as he flew.

"They are still ruthless and don't care much for us Shamans." Zeke put in.

Bhaal looked over at Zeke."They don't understand us for they are too corrupt in the mind from what others have told them. If we were to show them what we are then humans and Shamans could work together even better." Bhaal told the young Fire Shaman.

Zeke looked disgusted and turned around and walked away.

Bhaal looked at me."What did I say my Lady?"

I sighed and looked at Bhaal."Zeke hates humans he believes the world would be better without them and that is one of the reason he wants to become Shaman King." I felt sad for saying it.

"But your human my Lady, or does he not know that?" Bhaal asked quietly.

I shook my head."I don't have the heart to tell him. And if I did I don't think he would ever forgive me." I said a few tears coming down my face but I wiped them away quickly before anyone could see them.

Bhaal stared at his Lady, he saw the few tears fall from her face."I may not know much about human love but I do know one thing, you should tell Zeke before it's to late otherwise he will never forgive you for not telling him when he finds out on his own." and he said no more after that.

I sat there in silence with Garrett standing beside me quietly. But I was thinking about what he said and thinking if I should tell Zeke about who and what I am.

And one thing came to my understanding of what I should do. And it was not going to be easy.

I had to tell Zeke who I was. And it had to be before reach Dobi Village.

'May the Great Spirits help me.' I thought looking up at the sky.


	16. Chapter 16 To tell or not to tell Part 2

Zeke sat by himself, lost in thougt. Thomasina spirit was so different from his own that it disgusted him so much he felt like screaming.

'How could that spirit say that humans and Shamans can work together? HOW? how can he say there is beauty in what the humans made of those steel and glass destoryers of the earth buildings?' Zeke thought getting madder by the minute.

Zeke stood up suddenly and wanted to hit something. This spirit was a disgrace to everything it stood for. Lord of Murder phew Lord of the human weakness.

"Zeke? Zeke? YO! ZEKE! snap out of it man!" I yelled in his face.'Jezz what the hell was he thinking about?'

Zeke stared at the young woman in front of him, how long had she been standing there? and what did she hear? what? hear? he was thinking it so how could she hear what he was thinking? hehe he was worrying to much.

"Hello sorry I guess I didn't hear you." Zeke said smiling to cover up what he had been feeling early.

I stared goggle-eyed.'How could he not hear me? I was freaking screaming in his face!'

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him."What in gods name were you thinking that you couldn't hear me?" I demanded.

Zeke tilted his head, she looked cute when she was angry."Nothing for you to know my dear." he told her smiling.'Dear? where did that come from?'

I was suprised, Zeke never called me dear before but my face softend and I smiled at him like a little girl with a crush.

Zeke felt like laughing when he saw the way she looked at him, like a little girl and a cute one too.

'Should I tell him? Bhaal says I must before it's too late. But what if I wait till the second round begins at Dobi Village? maybe then it will be a better time to tell.' I thought.'Yes I will tell him when we are at Dobi Village.'

I leaned in closer and hugged him. Resting my head on his chest, his poncho was around his shoulders so I felt skin touch my cheek. But I didn't mind I just hugged him a little more, feeling the warmth of his chest agaisnt my cheek.

Zeke was taken back by that, but the feel of her arms around him made him forget everything he had been thinking early. He wrapped his arms around her and held her agaisnt his chest.

I smiled for this was one moment I was never going to forget. The feel of Zeke's arms around me and the comfort he brings to me was one of the best moments of my life.

"Ok me letting go otherwise i'll fall asleep here." I said raising my head and smiling at him, my arms fell away from his waist.

Zeke smiled, his eyes closed."Go right ahead I don't mind." he told her.

"Oh you!" I hit him in the chest playfully.

Zeke grinned rubbing the spot where she hit him. He grinned at her his eyes sparkling, he lowered his head and was about to kiss her when he felt something over his mouth and it wasn't her lips.

I just stared at him one of my eyebrows raised."No kissing till we get to Dobi Village then i'll kiss you for good luck." I told him.

Zeke sighed."Your going to make me wait aren't you?" he asked.

I grinned evilly."I would never do that now would I?"

Zeke was the one who stared now."Yes you would and I don't like it." he told her flatly.

"Oh poor baby!" I mocked in a baby voice.

Zeke glared now turning around he stompped away.

"Oh Zeke don't act like this please I hate it when you get in one of your moods." I called out running after him.

Zeke walked-run to Bhaal's left arm and stood there staring out at where they were. I came up behind him panting I hated running.

I stood beside him looking out to see where we were.

"Bhaal how far is Dobi Village?" I asked.

"It's right here my Lady. We must go through the Blue Cave to get it. I am landing now." Bhaal told them.

Bhaal dropped down to the ground. And we saw Yoh and them. And guess what? Zeke and Yoh were not very happy about this. For they would both have to go into the cave at the same time. Well little pond then cave.

I looked at the two brothers as they stared at each other. Both of them looked like they wanted to kill something.

"OK! If you two don't get along I will both turn you into teacups! Maybe then you'll get along!" I declared glaring at the two."I am not having you two tear each other part not while you are with me. So get along or perpare to serving cups for the rest of your lives."

I ended up hearing clapping from behind me so I turned to look and saw Anna smiling and clapping for me.

"Very good I should try that trick once in a while." Anna told me.

Amidamaru and Yoh both looked at each other in fear. They ran to Thomasina.

"Take it back! please take it back!" Yoh begged."I...I don't want to be a teacup I promise to be good!"

"Please Lady Thomasina take it back before Miss Anna does it." Amidamaru begged too, tears falling from his eyes.

I just looked at the two of them. I felt sorry for Yoh and Amidamaru so I just sighed.

"Oh alright I won't turn you two into teacups. Just wacking sticks for Anna when she gets pissed off enough." I said then walked away.

Yoh and Amidamaru cried and Zeke just looked at me with fear for the first time.

"What? I mean it when I say i'll turn you both into wacking sticks so don't piss me off." I told him walking by.

Zeke shook his head.'She is going to be my death I swear it.'

Len and Rio got thier spirits to look into the water. Amidamaru also went to see what was in the pond and how far it went down.

I looked over at Len, he was staring at me but when he saw me look at him he looked away.

'Strange I wonder whats wrong with him?' I thought but didn't press it any futher.

The spirits came up and told us what they found. A tunnel leading down and it looked to go somewhere. Me and both groups went in. Anna and the ones that weren't Shamans had to stay.

'I hope this tunnel isn't very long.' I thought then dived into the water.


	17. Chapter 17 Great Spirits Part 1

'I hate water I hate water I hate water I hate water I hate...huh?' I looked up and saw light coming from somewhere, I begain to swim faster I needed to get there I only had so much oxygen and right now it's running low.

"Thomasina slow down!" mumbled a voice swimming up beside me.

I turned my head and saw Zeke, he could stand long swims because of his power so the long swim wasn't bothering him.

Lucky basterd.

I went faster. Yoh and his friends were going faster to, guess they need oxygen much as I do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THANK THE GODS! I AM ALIVE!" I cried clunging on to something I just cried for being alive.

"Uhm...Thomasina could...could you let go of me please?" asked a voice.

I opened my eyes and turned my head. And I was staring into the black eyes of Trey Racer who was by now a little flushed.

"Oh! I am so sorry Trey I didn't mean to hurt you." I told him letting go.

Trey stached the back of his head and grinned at her."I am fine Thomasina but just a little worried thats all. I thought I was never going to make it out of there." he told her still grinning.

I blushed, looking at Trey like this...well he looked kinda cute with his hair all wet and hanging over his face. Then I realised what I was thinking, I quickly turned away and got out of the water helping Zeke who also came out, he looked abit too happy for some reason.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him whispering.

"Because I just am." Zeke said smiling at her.

Then he walked off leaving me very confused.

Zeke's group and Yoh's all walked down the tunnel, I kept looking around for something didn't feel right. That is when we hit a dead in.

"Huh! Guess we go back." Trey said but when he turned around the tunnel was gone.

"Oh no were trapped." I said.

"Maybe its illsion." Trey said.

"Right Trey why don't you ran at it full speed and see if you go though it." Len said.

"Len don't be so mean." I told him crossing my arms.

Len turned his head and looked at her."Don't try and boss me around woman, I don't take orders from Zeke's henchmen." then he walked off.

That made everyone quiet and just looked at Len and Thomasina. Thomasina was shocked at what he said. Tho that didn't last long.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, you good for nothing Shaman, no one dares talk to me like that." I told him pissed now."I am NOT one of Zeke's henchmen I chose to be with him for he happens to be the only good person I really know around here. So don't you go and try to insult me just because I broke your heart."

Len's eyes widen and he froze.

"Oh yes I know you love me I can tell but I don't love you and porbably never will, it depends tho but that is something I don't feel like talking about." I told him coming up to him now."You think it's easy being me? I came to this world through my tv screen and I end up with powers that I always wished for, now I have everything I want but with a cost."

"I lied to the very one I love, I lied to him about who and what I was. I am not a Shaman I am not even a spellcaster but somehow someone gave me them for reasons I don't know and the Great Spirits seem to want me in the Shaman Fight the reason? I don't know but whatever it is they are porbably very good." I told Len tears were now coming down my eyes.

I turned away from him and walked just a few feet away from him. I looked up and sigh my arms dropping by my sides."I don't even know why I am here, all I ever wanted was for you guys to come real so my life wouldn't be so boring instead I come here and now I am stuck and I don't even know for how long."

I turned back around and looked at them all."I have nothing that compares to what you have. I am just...I am just a human who's wish came true." I said the tears wetting my face."I am the very thing you hate Zeke and yet I was able to gain your trust but everything I told you about my world and life. All of it was ture the only thing that is a lie is my powers. But my love for you is real and that I can never lie about."

Everyone stood stone still for they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Zeke just stared at her, he walked up to her.

I lifted my head and looked at him my tears still on my face."Go ahead, hate me now for I know I don't deserve you and I know it could never be." I whispered to him.

But before Zeke could say anything, there was a great white light and we all turned around to see what it was.

What looked like a waterfall heading towards the ceiling of the cave, going upwards. I knew who it was.

Then a blinding light came and everything was black.


	18. Chapter 18 Great Spirits Part 2

I woke-up in my bed at home. But how could it be that I am here? when the last thing I remember was being with Yoh and them.

I got out of my bed and walked down the hall to see Tommy but he wasn't there when I walked into the kitchen mom wasn't there either, I walked outside looking around. Something wasn't right. I ran up my driveway and down the road looking about, where was everyone?

I ran calling Yoh's name and the others, that is when I saw it up ahead laying on the ground.

I went up and saw it was Zeke's poncho, it had blood and dirt on it. I knelt down and touched it. It was still warm from Zeke's body.

'I have to find him.' I thought so I ran on.

I found other things too, Len's kwan dao, Trey's snowbroad, Yoh's swords and Anna's beads. They were all broken and thats when I found them.

They were in a large tree, thier clothes riped and blood dripping from thier cuts.

"NO! My friends! ZEKE!" I ran towards the tree but was thrown backwards by some sort of forcefield.

"What the...?" I got up and I heard a voice.

**"LEAVE THEM! LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS AND THE ONE YOU LOVE! YOU DO NOT NEED THEM!"**

"NO I won't leave them!" I shouted back.

**"LEAVE THEM OR DIE!"**

I ran at the forcefield but was thrown backwards, I got up and got my staff out. It was the same one from Yuna's in FFX.

"Maybe you didn't hear me so let me make it clear for you." I told it getting ready."I AM NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT MY FRIENDS AND THE ONE I LOVE!"

I raise my staff and sent a wave of fire at it. Then I charged at it and sliced through the shield.

"MY FRIENDS AND ZEKE MEAN MORE TO ME THEN THE SHAMAN FIGHT IT'S SELF!" I screamed fighting the shield.

**"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN IT?"**

"Because I...I just am, and because I want to change a few things, for me and for Zeke." I told it.

**"SO YOU RISK EVERYTHING FOR HIM, EVEN THO HE MIGHT DIE."**

"Yes, even if." I said.

**"YOU TAKE A HUGH RISK YOUNG THOMASINA, YOU WHO ARE FROM ANOTHER WORLD WOULD RISK YOUR LIFE FOR ZEKE ASAKURA. DISPITE ALL HE HAS DONE YOU WOULD RISK IT ALL FOR HIM. AND FOR THAT YOU WILL BE GIVEN THE CHANCE TO DO SO. MAY WHAT YOU FEEL IN YOUR HEART BE THE RIGHT PATH."**

"Thank you...Great Spirits" I said smiling.

Then everything went white.


	19. Chapter 19 I still love you

I woke-up and was within a small house with 3 futons, sitting up I saw someone sitting in the corner, getting up I went over to see who it was.

Touching the person shoulder, it looked up at me and I was suprise to see it was someone who I never thought I would see again.

"Zeke?" I whispered, stepping back I stared at him as he stood up.

Zeke looked like he hadn't slept for a couple of days, his eyes had black rings appering underneath them and his cloths and hair looked bedraggled. But he was smiling all the same at her.

"I thought you were never going to awake, so I have been waiting here for 2 days now, you must have been tried to sleep that long." Zeke told her walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

I froze, unable to move as I felt his arms around me, breathing in his scent I felt liking crying. Pulling away I looked up at him.

"You don't hate me...?" I asked my eyes fearing for the outcome.

Zeke smiled, his dark brown eyes held nothing but love."No, I don't and I understand too. You were the first human who has ever treated me with such kindness and love that I don't think I can ever hate you, and I don't care if you are a Shaman or not." he told me."I still love you all the same, Thomasina."

My eyes filled with tears, and I couldn't hold it back, I flung my arms around him and just cried into his chest, I cried so hard that I couldn't hold myself up anymore and he had to hold me up. Gripping his arms with my shaking hands I whispered to him.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much. I never wanted to lie to you it was just the only way I could gain your trust for I knew how much you hated my kind, but I never lied to you about how I felt, that I could never cover up with any lie." I told him through my tears.

Zeke smiled sadly, holding her tightly to him he ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down."It's ok Thomasina, don't cry, shhhhh it's ok." he whispered softly.

She did calm down, only crying abit but she didn't want to let him go so he held her to him for a another couple of minutes.

I lifted my head and wiped my tears with the back of my hand and smiled at him."Thank you for being with me, no one else has ever done something that kind to me before."

"I am not like others." Zeke told her softly, leaning forward he took a hold of her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, lowering his head he kissed her with a passion she never knew of.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, tasting the warmth of his lips on mine I felt like I was in heaven and never wanted to touch the ground again.

Zeke slowly let go of her lips, but he never let go of her. I smiled as I rested my head on his chest, I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but I didn't care.

I was finally in love, and finally felt like I belong. And no one could take it away.


	20. Chapter 20 Love hurts deeply

I was in wonder as I looked about the village of Dobi, everything was not what I had expected. It was like a tourist place but for Shamans. But in the far distrance I could see the Great Spirits, going high into the sky almost touching the heavens. And that was the greatest wonder of them all.

"Its so wonderful around here, I hope to never go back to my world." I told Zeke as I walked by his side.

Zeke looked at her and smiled."You won't have to. Once I become Shaman King you can stay here, with me, and we will make the earth a better place for us Shamans to live in." Zeke told her, reaching his hand out from beneath his poncho he took a hold of her hand.

I looked down at my left hand, then up at him. Smiling I looked a way and grasped his hand within my own. And we walked on, I though was keeping a eye out for Yoh and his friends. For I still needed to talk to a certain purple-spiked-haired Shaman.

We walked on, looking at many of the places and shops within the village. Alot of people were staring at us, including some of the X-laws followers and the looks that they gave me were pure hatred. And it sacred me.

"Zeke, I think I'll just walk on by myself for now, I will see you later at the camp." and with that I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left in search of someone.

I walked on. When I knew I was far enough away from where I left Zeke I went about, looking around and asking people where Yoh Askaura and his friends were. It took about a hour-and-a-half till I found the place they were living at.

I walked up to the door, opening it carefully I walked in. Looking around I saw no one. So I conutined on, going up the steps and entering one of the bedrooms. No one. The next. Nope no one there either. The third one, I looked in and was about to go out when I saw him. Sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his sword in his lap. The one and only Len Tao.

I tip-toed quietly in, going right up to him and bending down so my face was close to his and I gave him a quick kiss on the nose. His eyes flew open so fast I thought they were going to fall out. When he saw who it was his face became so red I could do nothing but fall on the floor and brust out laughing.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!**" he yelled jumping up and pinning me down to the floor, I just conutined to laugh, he looked so cute when he was blushing like a little girl.

"Well good morning to you to Sunshine." I said laughing like crazy.

Len turned even redder, he gave a great frustred sigh and pushed himself up off of her. Damn that girl she is always able to bring out the worst in him. Even when its good.

I sat up, smiling at him. "Oh Lenny don't be all pent-up. I thought you be gald to see me, but I can tell you are quite busy with your medation. So I will come back later ok?" I said getting up, I was pretending to be leaving so he would say something or at least do something. After all he loves me.

Doesn't he?

I was almost to the door, he didn't even try to stop me. I don't know why it upset me so but it did. Greatly. I mean I loved Zeke and I was here just so I can be sure Len was ok after our fight in the underwater cave. Thats all it was, just to be sure. Then why do I feel sad that he isn't trying to stop me from leaving?

Len stared at the floor, he heard her leaving. His mind was screaming at him to stop her, but he couldn't. She didn't love him she didn't even care what he felt for her. So why sould he stop her?

'Because you thick-headed jackass, you love her no matter who she is with. So get up off your lazy ass and stop her. Before its too late.' commad his mind.

Len's eyes shot open, he looked up and saw her going through the door. Getting up he forced his legs to go after her, and with that he chased her down. Grabbing her by the arms he spun her around to face him, and with whatever courage he had left he kissed her.

My eyes flew right open, I couldn't believe it what just happened for it happened so quickly. His lips were so warm instead of being cold like I thought they might be. My whole body screamed at me to pull away, but within my heart I kissed him back. I felt my cheeks become wet and that was when I realised that I was crying, crying because I was betraying Zeke, crying because Len still indeed loved me, crying because I felt torn apart between two people. One who was evil and bent on destorying the world, the other bent on trying to restore his familys name.

I pulled myself away roughly, staring at Len through tear-filled eyes I shook my head trying to rid of what I was feeling.

"No Len, no." I whispered, my face wet from my tears. "I can't, I **Won't!**. I am devoted towards Zeke, I won't break the promise I made to him. I can't be with you, I just can't." I kept shaking my head, trying to rid this moment from my mind.

"Thomasina...why?" Len aske quietly, looking up at her with his golden eyes.

I stared at Len."Because Zeke is the only one who will help me when he restores the world. My world will pay for hurting me, for not trusting me, for shutting me out. They will all pay. You can't do that for you just want to restore your familys honor, you don't know the pain I went through during my 13 years in school and at home. No one will ever understand." and with that I turned and ran, as far and fast as I could away from Len, away from everyone.

Len stood there, his heart breaking into a million pieces, his mind hating, dispising everything about her now. Len hated her, he wanted her and she threw it in his face.

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU ZEKE ASAKURA!" Len shouted, he hit the wall with his fist, blood dripped from the cuts but he didn't care, he cared for nothing now. Expect to finish the Tourament and regain his familys honor.

And to hurt the one he once loved Thomasina Dorey.


	21. Chapter 21 What can I do?

'Oh god it hurts, it hurts so much.' I thought, my hands wrapped around my shoulders. I hurt the one person who cared deeply about me, who I became almost friends with.

"I am so sorry Len, I really am. But I can't be with you, I can't give what you want." I whispered to the sky, it was near dusk. The sun was soon going down, orange and red colored the sky. I had ran all day till I got to the lake where I could be alone. Away from everyone, away from Len.

I lowered my head into my arms, wanting to just forget about what I did, I really did love Zeke dispite that he is evil and wants to kill off my kind. But he is the only one I really love and understand, but Len...he has a past that makes me want to hold him forever and help him to care for people again. But I just can't do that, to be close to him is like being close to a flame that will in the end burn you. Len has a passion about him that frightens me and yet pulls me in.

"Oh Len, why did I ever let you in?" I asked myself, looking down at the sand. "I care about you, but my heart belongs to him, he is the only one who understands and if I hurt him he will never trust me again."

Tears fell from my eyes, I wiped them away but they countine to fall. I was hurt and I hated it. All the times I pushed people away so I wouldn't be hurt cause you end up losing them, I get hurt myself anyway. I lost to many people, too may friends who hurt me, just too many.

'But you shouldn't cry, for you might have him in the end. Remember Zeke dies and there is no way you can stop it, its fate.' said my inner self, who smiled at me.

"Yeah but I am with him right now, I care alot about him and he needs someone to love him, to be there for him. I am that someone, dispite that I am human I care too much to lose him." I told her, standing up and go over to the water of the lake.

'Yeah but ya know, you kinda got sucked into the tv, which means you might get **Sucked** right back **OUT! **Don't do anything that you will regret later, like oh I don't know **SLEEP WITH HIM!**' she yelled at me, hitting myself within me. I just smiled.

"Don't worry I won't, but have you seen his body? **HELLO! **No one could live that long without having some fun ya know." I told her, grinning.

'Oh for all that is **HOLY!**' she cried flinging her hands up.

"Which isn't much." I finish for her.

She blinked at me, then laughed."Haha your right, there isn't much that is holy in this world.' she shook her head.

I smiled."Don't worry I won't do that, I promise. I rather be a Sucbbui and be with Sesshoumaru for the rest of my life then do that." I told her.

'**HEY!** Sesshoumaru is good-looking, a little too good-looking but oh well. But were getting off topic here, just don't do anything that you will regret later and try Thomasina to settle things with Len, he deserves that much.' she told me than became quiet.

I smiled and stared down at the lake, seeing myself looking back up at me I kicked the water making the frigure dissapper and become wavy. Than looked back up at the Great Spirits.

"Don't worry I won't." I whispered to myself and to the wind.

Then all of a sudden I felt arms coming around my shoulders and pull me agaisnt whoever it was to thier chest. Thier breath agaisnt my skin and lips along my neck. I froze and elbowed whoever it was in the gut and turned around to give a hit to the face when I saw who it was. Zeke!

"Oh by the **GODS! DON'T DO THAT!**" I yelled at him, hitting him across the face anyway. "I don't like being sneaked up upon!"

Zeke rubbed his face, looking at her he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his other arm going around her waist. He lowered his head and kissed her full on the mouth. I wanted to kick him in the nuts but decide not to and just kiss him back.

The kiss ended, I looked up at him."You know if you hadn't done that you be on the ground right now in pain." I told reaching up and touching his face with my right hand, brushing his cheek with my thumb.

"Than I am glad that I did." Zeke said smiling. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since this afternoon."

My smile dissappered, I looked away from him. "I had to think on some things, I just wanted to be alone that is all. No harm in being alone." I told him.

He looked at her for a few moments, realising that she wasn't going to tell him what was on her mind he decide to drop it. Taking her hand he led her away from the lake and took her back to thier camp.

I followed without saying a word, I didn't even think. Zeke cannot find out what had happened between Len and me. He would either hate me forever or kill Len.

And that would surely kill me too.


	22. Chapter 22

"**ZEKE! ZEKE GET BACK HERE YOU TAFFER!**" I yelled while chasing him through the camp, he had stolen my hairbrush and I wanted it back.

Zeke laughed, jumping up onto the rocks he smiled down at me, dangling my hairbrush from his fingertips.

"Here kitty kitty, come get the pretty hairbursh." he cooed at me, all the while smirking like the devil.

I growled, picking up some pebbles I threw them at him, he missed them easily.

Zeke sat crossed-legged on the rocks, looking down at me he tilted his head. "What? Your not going to come after me?" he asked, fire in his eyes.

"No! That would please you way too much." I told him crossing my arms and turning my back on him.

Zeke looked surprised, she wasn't going to chase him? Damn!

He sighed. "Women they are never any fun." he whispered, then jumped down from the rocks and came up behind her.

"Here." he said handing her brush back from over her shoulder, she took it and elbowed him in the gut.

"Thats what you get for stealing my stuff." I said before walking away from him.

Zeke rubbed his gut, damn that hurt, looking up he watched her leave. ' She is as firey as I am.' he thought, and smiled.

I walked a little ways from the camp, looking down at my brush I raised it to my hair and combed it. In the next few weeks the battles between the Shamans will come and the Great Spirits will choose the one to be Shaman King. Hopefully the one who becomes it will not go to such great lengths as to destroy the world.

I looked up at the stars the shined down upon the earth and thought about home, but only for a moment for there wasn't really anything to think about. Letting my hand fall to my side I prayed for the safety of everyone who will fight to be king and for the one I loved too.

Turning away from the stars I walked back to the camp, to Zeke, to the people that I am with now. And I didn't see the shooting star going pass the night sky, an answer that my pray had been heard.

**Alas this is the last chapter to this story, think of it as a book and there will be another part to it. I thought it was time to end this story for it was getting to hard to finish.**


End file.
